


Путь звезд

by WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Stargazing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: — Вместе с Культом в Пайтити пришли и новые названия для многих привычных вещей.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Unuratu
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Путь звезд

**Author's Note:**

> Автор отталкивался от [этой](https://www.peruforless.com/blog/inca-astronomy/) статейки и понимает, что вряд ли одноименные созвездия инка совпадают с принятыми в Европе

— Каждый раз захватывает дыхание, — говорит Лара, уперев ладони в теплую землю за спиной и задрав голову до неудобства и боли в шее, чтобы охватить взглядом весь небосвод, насколько хватает глаз. Дым от костра грязно-серым мутным столбом сливается с почти черной синевой, а искры от потрескивающих сухих веток резвыми зигзагами взвиваются прямо навстречу разделяющему небо надвое млечному пути. — В южном полушарии звезды совсем другие, не такие, как дома. 

Дома, в Лондоне, чтобы увидеть звездное небо хотя бы вполовину таким же ярким, как здесь, нужно было садиться в машину и ехать далеко за город, куда не доставали бы отголоски лондонских огней. К тому же подгадать удачную погоду, когда небо будет чистым, в туманном Альбионе тот еще квест, и это даже не стереотипы, а правда жизни. 

А еще можно было просто залезть на чердак и пол ночи ковыряться с отцовским телескопом, морозя пятки на сквозняке, а на следующий день шмыгать носом, листая книги по астрономии в библиотеке.

Ночью в Тайном Городе, как и в окружающих его тропических джунглях, не намного прохладнее, чем днем — но Лара привыкла и к теплу необходимого костра, и к плотной одежде, спасающей от москитов или прочих насекомых, от пиявок или худо-бедно от змей. Здесь все кишит жизнью — но костер отпугивает почти всех, притягивая к себе лишь самых опасных из хищников. 

Унурату сидит на земле, подобрав под себя босые ноги, и ее строгое серое с геометрическими полосами платье оттеняет блеск широкого золотого коллара на шее. Унурату внимательно изучает Лару — она почти может почувствовать на себе ее пронзительный взгляд черных глаз. 

— До того, как люди Тринити пришли в Пайтити, мы не были настолько дремучими, как тебе могло показаться. — В ее голосе слышится едва заметный шутливый тон — но Лара уверена, что та ничем не выдает улыбку. — Но вместе с Культом пришли и новые названия для многих привычных вещей. Вон то созвездие, — Унурату протягивает руку вверх — в свете костра ее горделивый орлиный профиль выглядит совершенно завораживающе, — и указывает пальцем на четыре выстроившихся в ромб звезды, — раньше назывался Кантур, то есть кондор, но вы называете созвездием Орла. А вот то, — Унурату проводит рукой длинную дугу, — Мачакуай, по-вашему Змея. 

Лара хорошо помнит их — только, разумеется, в другом расположении. 

Она замирает, обдумывая одну мысль. 

— И оба они видны из обоих полушарий, я никогда об этом не задумывалась...Постой. Тебе это ничего не напоминает? Ведь названия ваших главных созвездий совпадают с Путем Орла, Змея и Ягуара... 

— Верно, — говорит Унурату. — Только вот созвездия Ягуара я не припомню ни по старому стилю, ни по новому. 

Лара вздыхает. 

— Черт возьми, а ведь моя теория так хорошо укладывалась... Поначалу, — она неловко усмехается себе под нос, а потом тянется палочкой к костру, чтобы немного его поворошить. 

— Впрочем, — в голосе Унурату снова появляется эта лукаво-шутливая нотка, — какой-то Ягуар все же в Пайтити есть. 

Лара непонимающе поднимает брови. 

Унурату задерживается взглядом на лице Лары, потом опускается ниже. Лара готова уже смутиться столь неприкрытому вниманию (правда, не то чтобы ей это не нравилось, как бы она ни отказывалась это признавать) — а потом до нее доходит. 

Унурату беззвучно смеется, легонько прикусив губу. Лара машинально тоже опускает взгляд на свою тунику из шкуры ягуара, которую сама же и сшила той первой ночью в Перу, после крушения самолета. Ладонь сама скользит по мягкой короткой шерсти, разглаживая несуществующие заломы. Лара встречается взглядом с Унурату, лукаво улыбается ей в ответ.

— Ха, а я уж чуть было не забыла, — произносит она. — Правда, на небесное тело я, увы, совсем не похожа. 

— Но ты свалилась сюда с неба, Лара, — Унурату уже неприкрыто смеется. 

Ларе снова хочется смутиться — теперь тому, что Унурату так забавляют эти постоянные несчастья, которые с ней случаются, — но вместо этого не может не смеяться над собой вместе с ней. 

— Вот уж действительно, — говорит она, и переводит взгляд к звездному небу — в глазах Унурату.


End file.
